


I'll Be Coming Right Back Home To You

by hereforlarry



Category: Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: (because this is a fanfiction after all), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Eleanor Calder (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gay, Gay Marriage, Inaccuracies, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne (mentioned) - Freeform, Louis has a lot of nicknames for Harry, M/M, Mild Smut, Niall Horan (mentioned) - Freeform, Nostalgia, Reconciliation, Relationship(s), Rimming, Simon Cowell (mentioned) - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Taylor Swift (mentioned) - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry wedding, made in the am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforlarry/pseuds/hereforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have left a lot unspoken between them. They don't know where they stand as a couple. Zayn is a Larry shipper.<br/>One night, as they shoot for the Midnight Memories video, shenanigans ensue, and all is right for Larry in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Coming Right Back Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first attempt. A huge thank you to the gang, [ @fanshae ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae), [ @hogwartsbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsbaby/pseuds/hogwartsbaby), [ @musketrois ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois)for everything, be it encouragement, inputs, or grammar.  
> I hope this is a good read.  
> Thank you for clicking on it.  
> Suggestions are welcome.

It was the winter of 2013. They were back in London.

  
Harry often muses upon the time when London was the only big city he knew, and making it big meant having a luxurious flat in the heart of it. He had always been a bit silly, so no surprises there.

  
But then he found his thoughts stuttering to a stop. He had it, once. He had it, and he lost it, too.

  
The reminder was a shock, for thoughts like these had not come to him in a long time. He was living in that space which he dreaded the most.

  
The one where he didn’t think about Louis. And what a feat, considering the said man was his fucking band mate.

  
Harry swore, in x-factor, when he fell hopelessly in love, just like how he tripped wherever he went back then , that he can’t imagine a universe without Louis. He was quite the scaredy-cat back then, had nightmares of only two themes: the band losing TXF, or Louis dying. But Louis, bless his soul, would creep over to his bed, or would’ve already crept over (“can’t sleep without me snuggle bean”, he used to nonchalantly tell Liam, when the puppy-eyed boy would grumble in the morning when he went to wake Louis up only to find the bed empty multiple times) and Harry got those strong arms wrapped around his waist, when all he really would want is just to see that his Louis is okay.

  
And Louis, God, Louis, with his _blue blue blue_ eyes, his _loud loud and loud_ mouth, and his sunshine smile, made everything difficult for Harry. Harry knew he would gladly sign up for hell when he didn’t bat an eyelash and agreed to share a flat with Louis, because he was so gone for the fond look Louis kept giving him. Actually, he already had. Only if hell was actually paradise.

  
Harry could never forget their old home. He had many houses, being a rich man and whatnot, but only once did he have a Home.

  
It’s thoughts like these that started turning wheels in his head. Little did he know, they started turning the wheels of his life too.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
They were shooting in the motorboat for the music video, ‘Midnight Memories’ when Zayn, that goddamn idiot, brought it up.

  
“What a swell view of London we’ve got, eh? Lou-eh, d’you think you can spot your old flat, the one y’know, you shared with Curly back then?”

  
Louis’ first reaction was to snort around the cig in his mouth. But then something happened, that something, which he didn’t even know that he was waiting for.

  
Craving for.

  
Dying for.

  
Louis’ eyes snapped up and locked with Harry’s green ones. Louis had been feeling sort of uncomfortable all night, the kind you feel when you know someone’s watching you. He knows Niall is a creep like that, but he can’t go long with just watching him and not coming up to talk with a friendly slap on the back. Liam never stopped talking long enough to stare at someone, and he was keeping Zayn close to him tonight because he needed cigarettes and his own supply had run out.

  
So that left only _him_. Harry. And Louis was so right about that. It really was Harry looking dolefully at him, his green eyes big and round, reminding him of his 16-year old innocent self.

Well there goes nothing. Everything.

  
For the first time in so many months, but what felt like a lifetime, they were staring at each other. Not actively ignoring each other.

  
It was just the beginning.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Pack up was announced way too quickly. Or maybe that’s just how it appeared to Harry because time had slowed when he was staring at Louis. And Louis was staring right back. Harry only turned away because, yeah, they had a shoot to finish.

  
‘ _Keep telling yourself that, Harry,_ ’his inner voice said. ‘ _Because you know very well about the shivers you got, yeah_?’

  
Harry shuddered, suddenly feeling trapped where he was leaning against a pole with his green jacket wrapped tightly around him to ward off the chill. They had just finished shooting the old ladies’ scooter chase sequence, and he was just taking a much-needed break, when his silence was shattered. By Louis, of course. There he was, all boisterous and cheerful with Zayn, right across the street. Harry’s eyes strayed and of course, who was he to stop them? They locked eyes again but this time, something changed in Louis’ eyes though. They hardened with a steely resolve and he seemed to gulp, shooing Zayn off and walking towards Harry.

  
Towards him. Harry straightened up against the pole unconsciously.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Louis had had enough. He wanted to talk to Harry.

  
Of course, it sounds so easy. But when they are Louis and Harry, it’s not. Their interactions were always frowned upon, and there was way too much other shit that was the reason for it that Louis didn’t feel like getting into. He felt tired just thinking about it.

  
But Louis should be able to talk to his bandmate, shouldn’t he?

  
Fuck it, he thought. He was quite the rule-breaker, so why stop now?

  
Of course he was good at hiding everything he felt by now ( everything these days meaning his inner turmoil) so he continued talking to Zayn just like always. It was so easy talking to that lad, that he could do it with only with half his brain really present, and that’s what he was doing right now. Until he saw Harry, staring at him, again. ,’ _This time_ ’, his mind screamed, ‘ _this is it._ ’

  
So he just said a “see ya later mate”, let Zayn go, and walked across the street to talk to Harry.

  
“Hey.” Eloquent, Louis, he berated himself. But how else do you start?

  
“Hi,” Harry replied, looking down. Always bashful, that one.

  
"You good?"

  
"Yeah,"Harry said before hesitantly adding, "a bit surprised is all."

  
"Huh" Louis snorted, "and why is that?"

  
"Um," Harry started timidly, " you, uh, you don't usually, y'know, like, talk to me? Lately?"

  
Louis should've been mad, but the way Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights, like his cute Bambi, he was only endeared.

  
He sometimes thought Harry was magical. He had already established he was otherworldly, what with how beautiful he is, but why not take it another step forward while he was at it?

  
"Never mind. Here I am, talking to you. I know it's been a bit....rough, so to speak, between us," he stroked the back of his neck at that, "but I can't go on like this forever."  
It was Louis' turn to look meek, and Harry still looked dumbfounded, except this time he didn't really know what to feel. He was feeling relief and joy and fading touches of awkward and an overall confusion, but one thing was clear.

  
_Louis is here._

  
_Louis is talking to him_.

  
(Louis might not have apologised, but that was nothing. Nothing between them. They were, after all, way past friends who scoff at sorry. They were more, weren’t they?)

  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. He felt a sense of calm settle over him, and in that moment he felt only one thing: he felt complete. Like a puzzle piece had just fallen into place.

  
He snapped his eyes open and Louis was still looking at him with hope shining in his eyes. He managed a small smile back, all the while hoping that it doesn't come out all wrong.

  
"Come on, let's go. The lads are waiting." Louis averted his eyes, and though Harry felt felt that should worry him, he felt much more comfortable next to the older lad, now that Louis was talking to him again.

  
"Yeah let's." He said before ambling after Louis.

  
They walked side by side in silence, having spotted the others some distance away. But with every step they took, Harry's confusion was getting washed away,and replaced with bliss.

  
What a feeling it was, to be beside Louis right then.

  
The only thing he wanted was to hold him in his arms.

  
“Feels good to be back home” Louis said, not really looking at him.

  
A moment of hesitance passed before Harry said, “Yeah, I was thinking about it.”

  
At that Louis’ eyes snapped to him. He knew very well what he was talking about. “ Yeah? Funny thing mate, Zayn was wondering about it earlier.”

  
Harry only hummed, looking into space and sighing.“ I wonder if someone lives there now.”

  
“No one does.”

  
“How do you know?”

  
“Was talking to Simon the other day. He was asking if I still had the keys.”

  
Another pause. “Well, do you?”

  
At this their eyes locked and something passed between them, sparked with mischief and a wonder they had not discovered for way too long.

  
The dream team had reunited, and they had activated their secret power of wordless communication.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
“Absolutely not! What the fuck! Liam or Paul or someone might skin me,” Zayn stated, horrified.

  
They were back at the hotel, in Zayn’s room, begging him to cover their asses.

  
“But you don’t even have to do anything! You just have to tell them we’re hanging around at the pool table, and if they happen to check and find that it’s just you then you tell them we’re off to the toilets or something,” Louis pleaded.

  
Zayn looked between them, unamused. Then he snorted. “And what the fuck would you want me to do there all alone, play pool with myself?”

  
“You could always FaceTime your family y’know.” Louis said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “or, well, the offer to come with us always stands.”

  
Another snort. “No thanks, mate. Don’t offer when you don’t really want to,” Zayn said with a smirk.

  
The duo in front of him visibly pinkened.

  
Harry cleared his throat. “Or you could smoke all you want, since, y’know, I won’t bother you about it?” he said shyly, because he was never good at persuading people to do his bidding.

  
“Playing dirty, eh, Styles?”

  
Before Harry could turn a shade darker, Louis stepped in. Always the Alpha, so predictable, these two, Zayn sighed. “Look mate, you doin’ it or not? Or I’ll go the hard way, talk to Paul upfront and shit. But that takes a load of time because Paul will insist on phoning this or that person, or hell, even Simon.” Louis said with wide eyes. Yeah, they didn’t want that, Zayn could sense. But he had the image of a Drama Queen to uphold. So he sighed dramatically, “Fine, I’ll do it. Your ass owes me a lot, Tommo.” he said, looking at Louis through his lashes; a look that meant business.

  
“Fine you dolt. You get a larger share of the next batch of weed. Happy now?”

  
Zayn sighed. "Is that what you take me for? A druggie? Really, Tommo, that's rich coming from you."

  
"Fine you big wanker, that and you get to be the best man at my wedding, will that do?"

  
"I thought it was obvious I'll be the best man, surely you don't think Stan, or Ni,or hell, Liam can do it yeah? And Harry's out of question, because-" at this, he couldn't hide his Cheshire cat grin even if he tried.

  
"You know what, do whatever the fuck you want." Louis muttered with an almighty eye roll, stomping out of the room, a now extremely red faced Harry following behind.

  
Zayn snickered, because they didn’t notice they were holding hands, but he sure did. He resisted the urge to yell “Use protection!” because even he knew that now was not the time.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Everything always came so easily with Louis.

  
Back in the X-factor days, talking to Louis was the easiest thing to do. Falling in love with him, in spite of being unaware that he even liked boys, was a breeze. Because he sure as hell liked this one. Holding hands with him, exploring each other’s bodies. On some nights when he lay sated in bed, Louis next to him, Harry used to dream about this scenario. Running away with him would be easy too.

  
Harry was experiencing that feeling right now, as Louis dragged him by his hand through the back exit and into the windy night, their hoods pulled up to somewhat protect their identity. They ran into the street, Louis hailed a cab, prattled off the address (Harry was still amazed that he knew it by heart) and they got in as if they weren’t the famous Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.

  
How he wished that was the case, as he kept peering at Louis’ side profile. How he wished they were just a normal couple, because Harry might give up everything if Louis asked him to.

  
They didn’t talk much during the cab ride, just buzzing with the adrenaline of having sneaked out. Every time they locked eyes, they just giggled like silly teenagers. At least, until they pulled up to their destination. Louis paid a generous tip to the cabbie for his discretion and walked up to Harry, who was just standing there, taking in the building before him.

  
“Shall we?”he muttered, to which Harry’s head snapped downwards to look at him (the giant) before smiling faintly.A bit of a chat with the security later, they were in the elevator, on their way to indulge in some nostalgia.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Harry was so used to getting hit by warmth when he opened this door, even after so long, that he was surprised at the coldness and emptiness that greeted him. Maybe he was still high with a little feeling, of the adrenaline of their little adventure,and the incredulity of the moment when Louis produced those keys from his pocket and smugly unlocked the door. Overwhelmed, he stepped inside, and felt Louis sidling up to him. He flicked on the lights and they just drank in the scene before them.

  
It was like, the moment they entered, they morphed back to their 16 and 18 year old selves. So they expected their home to be warm and, homey, but it was cold and empty.  
Quite like their hearts.

  
Nothing was said between them for some time. Only the sound of their breathing filled the space. Louis always counted on Harry to make this feel like home, because it wouldn’t feel the same without him.

  
He never realised the extent to which what he said, then jokingly, was true. Until now. He couldn’t have roomed with anyone else. He couldn’t have a Home with anyone else, he thought wistfully, as he now took his turn staring at Harry’s profile.

  
“Why don’t we get in, yeah?”

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
“Noooooooo it was always you, you filthy liar, you remember?”

  
“Can’t say I do mate. The way you were so clumsy back then, it’s no surprise you spilled sauce everywhere.”

  
They had wandered into the bedroom, and found, to their delight, the bed was still there, with their same old stained throw pillows. It seemed Simon had not ordered everything to be cleaned out. Everything had happened so suddenly, Harry remembers, that he didn't properly move out. He just stopped living there and gradually moved his stuff out, taking pit stops at Ed's and Grimmy's till he ended up in his bungalow. He was sure that was what happened with Louis too.

  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Well, but I’m clean, unlike some Rogues I know, so if I spilled sauce I would wash the cover not just turn it over.”

  
Louis threw another pillow at him as he continued chasing him around the room.

  
“And turn it over again, only to realise, whoops, that’s stained too.”

  
“wait till I getcha” Louis growled.

  
“Louis no!”Harry wailed when Louis lunged at him and their pillow fight-slash-chase turned into a tickle fest too.

  
As Louis tickled Harry, he started expecting a cuddly, soft, tiny, kittenish Harry underneath him, and his surroundings tricked him into ducking down, like he always did, because he prided himself into turning Harry’s wails and giggles into moans. That was the norm in this house, he used to think.

  
But when Harry stared up at him, with some clouds swirling in his eyes, he caught himself.

  
And time froze.

  
After an awkward silence that seemed to stretch forever, Louis straightened and sat up. Harry sat up too, and Louis couldn’t help but think he was sitting too far away.

  
“I’m sorry, I-” he started, looking away.

  
“It’s okay,”Harry’s deep voice sounded nearby.

  
Another silence. A few breaths. Louis was surprised that he could still breathe, because he could feel the air getting thinner and thinner. The awkwardness alone could choke him.

  
But he had to be strong. He was sitting on the cold ground, back on the floor of the empty living room, but he found himself on the edge of the tower again, back where they were shooting earlier. The sensation was so real that it countered his senses. He was on a precipice as far as what he had with Harry was concerned. It was his decision to take the plunge. It made all the difference between what he had with Harry and what he might still have.

  
Did he value the boy? Of course he did, there was no doubt. It came to him as easy as breathing. What didn’t was all the mess that had happened earlier; for so many months when they weren’t talking, he was burning inside. It was like getting used to breathing poison. It was not only metaphorically true, but in reality, too. He had picked up the filthy habit of smoking when he and Harry had stopped talking. He felt like a homeless bum, seeking solace in something when his everything was lost.( And oh how true it was).  
In that moment, Louis had an epiphany. He realised what it would mean to have Harry back again. What it will cost. What it will be worth. But then again, Harry had never truly left either. He was right here.

  
Louis _had_ to be strong.

  
“No, you know what, it isn’t”, he said suddenly, cutting through the silence.

  
He only got Harry’s round eyes staring back at him. Well then, he’ll take what he can get.

  
“What happened?” Louis sighed.

  
“What happened when?”

  
“You know, between you and me.”

  
Harry's eyes looked pained, but then they hardened and Louis guessed he was clenching his fists too.

  
“You know what happened Louis, weren’t you there at the meeting?” Harry gritted out.

  
“I was there, Harry, but you were the one who stormed out, remember?”

  
“Well you were the one who looked way too interested in hanging out with Eleanor-”

  
“Woah hold up there! You said yes to going out with Taylor Swift didn’t you?”

  
“Well that was- I had to-"

  
“DON’T SAY IT HARRY! DON’T SAY IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO FOR US, BECAUSE IT BLOODY WELL ISN’T”

  
Harry was about to say something, but he snapped his mouth shut.

  
“Fucking look at you. Look at me. Look at us. And then say it again, I dare you.”, he said after he calmed down.

  
“We don’t even look at each other. Look what we’ve done. So ridiculous, all this time we barely spoke. And look at us now. One look turns to two and we cook up a storm like this, baby. That’s because you and me, we’ve got a whole lot of history yeah?”

  
The determination on Harry’s face crumpled when Louis called him baby. It had been too long.

  
“It's not my fault alone, Louis.” he said wetly, his eyes brimming with tears. “But it’s not all yours either. I’m sorry if I was trying to make it look like that.”

  
Louis sighed and began crawling over to Harry.

  
“Hey, love, look at me yeah?”

  
Harry turned towards him, from where he was sat on the ground; he had scooted away from Louis sometime during their shout fest. “Could we ever be enough, Louis?”

  
“Yeah, baby.”

  
Harry’s palm wrapped around Louis’ bicep and he turned even more into Louis. “Kiss me,” he demanded.

  
Louis couldn’t ever deny his baby anything. And when he met those plump pink lips with his own, he felt like he could breathe again. After forever, he was back home.  
Louis felt 18 again. But this time Harry straddled him, something which he rarely did back then. Louis would gladly let Harry fuck him, if it came to that. “ Need you,” he said out loud, breaking their kiss just enough to say it.

  
“Yeah,” Harry moaned, delving into the kiss again. He started grinding his hips subtly down into Louis’, and Louis couldn’t stop his hand from grabbing that small, pert bum even if he wanted to.

  
Harry moaned when Louis grabbed his asscheeks with both hands and parted them slightly. He parted his lips from Louis’ and arched his back, thrusting his chest in Louis’ face, and Louis could feel himself filling up in his pants. Louis knew that Harry could feel it too because he just ground down harder, beginning to move quicker and quicker.

  
“Louis, just touch me, it’s been forever.” Harry moaned, lost in the heat, his eyes glassy and face flushed.

  
“Babe, I don’t have anything.” It pained Louis to say that.

  
“Don’t care, want you. I’m clean, haven’t been with anyone since you,” Harry breathed. “Make me feel good, Louis, please.”

  
Louis’ cock filled even more from hearing Harry beg like that.

  
“Yeah... yeah baby, you can have anything you want,”

  
And just like that, Harry's jacket and t shirt came off, and his sensitive nipples were licked and sucked until he begged Louis to stop. But the little shit that he knew Louis is, he didn't relent till Harry warned him he was close to cumming . Moments later he found himself spread out and getting rimmed by Louis.(Harry got more than he bargained for, 18 year old Louis didn’t have a stubble that left amazing burns on the inside of his thighs. It felt so good that he came untouched, crying with pleasure, having secretly vowed that he's never letting Louis shave his face clean again. Ever.)

  
Overwhelmed, but still looking like the cute cherub that he is, Harry weakly pushed Louis until he got the hint. Louis laid down and Harry got to work, taking his pants off (Louis had to help, his poor kitten was shaking, still recovering from the mind blowing orgasm. Maybe he hadn't cum in a while, and Louis felt extremely smug about that), and putting his pillowy lips to Louis’ cock, suckling the head teasingly. Louis never knew how much he had missed that, and he told his baby as much, all the while gently stroking his curls away from his face, not at all trying to control Harry’s bobbing head. Harry gave the best head.At least for Louis he did. After all, Louis was right there, guiding him, when he first held a cock in his hand, his cock, so obviously Harry knew what made Louis cum.

  
Not to mention he looked like a work of art with all that white on his face after, his chest and neck covered with red bite marks, green eyes glassy, lips puffy and swollen, and curls sweaty and adorably disheveled. Louis' inner Alpha was glowing. He was finally satisfied with all the marks that claimed Harry as his.

  
“ Mine,” he growled afterwards, as they spooned right there on the floor. And that was that.

  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
_September next year_

  
A black town car pulled up with Louis and Zayn inside. Zayn got out, following Louis, still in the middle of telling him off for fiddling with his tie too much. Louis paid no mind, bounding up the stairs, at the top of which stood Harry, and Liam, doing best man duties for his boy, just like Zayn was for Louis.

  
Their eyes met and they shared a slow and serene smile. Zayn had seen it before, but when?

  
Oh right, the night they got back from their nighttime visit to their old home.

  
Dang, maybe he should’ve yelled for them to use protection after all.

  
Because now they’re going to be cheesy. Stolen glances, secret touches, Harry’s going to be spotted with cheesy blue and green coloured keys around his belt loop, and Niall and Liam owe Zayn a lot of money for being antis. He had set the cogs into motion, after all, by hinting about their old home (he never actually thought that they would go there, but still) and helping them sneak out. When they got back together, all flushed and in love, he was celebrating inside, although he gave them enough shit as it is. Sometimes he hated being a Larry shipper, for example when they made out in the tour bus and Louis obnoxiously flipped him the bird, (bus1 was rated R lately), or talked through him when they had a spat. But really, those two idiots had never actually stopped. They never broke up.

  
And now they never will. Because as Harry will tweet later, they “don’t need no piece of paper from the city hall.”

  
They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I had tremendous help from my wonderful and kind Larry friends (L gets a special mention for grammar). We discuss fanfic plots, our lives and tons of Larry. You guys are the best thing to happen to my Larry Heart. Thank you.


End file.
